To Beast Boy
by SailorSaturnthesilencer
Summary: This fic takes place after Aftershock2. Beast Boy is trying to learn how to cope after Terra is stoned. Please read and review! Mentions of RobinStar but the main one is BBRaven. Even a bit of StarBB but on a friend level.[COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Press conference currently underway. "Miss is true you do not own the Teen Titans?" said a really random reporter. "That rumor is not true!" Looks and spots the cops. "EEEP! It is true. I do not own the Teen Titans! There! Happy?"**

Hello! I am back. Yeah! Here is my new story!

**To Beast Boy**

**34343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434**

Beast Boy was in the living room on the couch thinking the recent events through when the other Titans came in. Raven looked on to Beast Boy with sad eyes. She wouldn't say it out loud, but she was depressed. Why had he cared so much about Terra? She was starting to feel jealous because of her. She wasn't going to steal Beast Boy away any time soon, but how can she tell him? She isn't like Starfire who is overly happy and comes right out and says what is on her mind. Still with that being said Star can't seem to tell Robin her feelings for him. Raven looked on to Starfire. It looked like Star was trying to contain herself from crying. 'Why is Starfire so sad about the loss of Terra? Sure I am not her BEST friend but why did she care so much for the Earth girl,' Raven thought getting even more depressed. Even though the two were not tight in friendship, Raven always felt something for her. What was it? Friendship? Raven moved her eyes from the Tamerian to Cyborg. He looked saddened. 'He must of cared for Terra too. Am I the only one who did not like Terra? Sure I like talking to her but I knew that she was going to break our trust. Well she didn't break my trust. I knew. The other Titans did not. They do not seem to have their trust broken they seem more sad about they lost a friend.' Cyborg looked at Raven for a split second an then turned his gaze on Beast Boy. 'Poor BB. My best friend is sad and I can't cheer him up,' were the thoughts going through his head. Raven noticed Cyborg looking at her for a second. She looked upon the Titans leader. 'He is sad as well. Did everyone trust and like Terra but me?' Raven was snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed Starfire sit by Beast Boy.

"Friend you are saddened are you not?" Starfire asked with no happiness what-so-ever. Beast Boy looked at her now noticing for the first time that she was seated right next to him.

"Yes I am s-s-sad," he stuttered with saddness clearly etched in his voice. Starfire gave him a warm smile which made BB smile softly. Starfire pulled the green changeling into a hug. He gave off an "EEEP" in response. Starfire started humming softly getting all the Titans attentions to her. Cyborg looked onto this with a small smile at how she was getting closer then himself at cheering up his friend. Raven looked at this with a hint of jealousy. Robin looked at this with a full blown jealousy. 'Why was _his_ Starfire hugging Beast Boy. Did he just think his?' Beast Boy was clearly shocked by the hug and the humming. It seemed to calm him a bit though. Starfire started to open her mouth and begun singing softly.

'Come stop your crying, it will be all right.

Just take my hand, hold it tight.

I will protect you from all around you.

I will be here, don't you cry.'

The titans were startled by her singing that song but they did not stop her from singing. It was softer and held all her emotion in the song that they did not have the heart. Beast Boy smiled softly and started to hug Starfire back while crying softly. Starfire gave off a small smile and started stroking Beast Boys hair.

'For I'm so small, you seem so strong.

My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm.

This bond between us can't be broken.

I will be here don't you cry.'

Robin sat down on a chair and gave off a half smile at the sight. He could not deny he wanted to be the one in Starfires' arms.

'Cause you'll be in my heart.

Yes you'll be in my heart.

From this day on, now and forever more.

You'll be in my heart.

No matter what they say.

You'll be here in my heart, always.'

Raven sat down on the floor and listened to the words carefully. Maybe she should have sang to him?

'Why can't they understand the way we feel?

They just don't trust what they can't explain.

I know we're different but, deep inside us, we're not that different at all.'

Beast Boy could not help but think that this song was true. They were different but in ways they were the not. Starfire put her heart into the song for him and that made him happier.

'And you'll be in my heart.

Yes you'll be in my heart.

From this day on, now and forever more.'

Cyborg was now sitting by Raven patting her back at the sight of emotionless Raven jealous. 'She must love him,' he thought.

'Don't listen to them! 

'Cause what do they know?

We need each other, till half to hold.

They'll see in time.

I know.

When destiny calls you, you must be strong.

I may not be with you, but you got to hold on.

They'll see in time, I know.

Will show them together 'cause...'

Starfire started smiling when Beast Boy started to hug back.

'You'll be in my heart!

Believe me, you'll be in my heart!

I'll be there from this day on, now and forever more!

You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say.

You'll be here in my heart, I'll be there always.

Always... I'll be with you.

I'll be there for you always.

Always and always.

Just look over your shoulder.

Just look over your shoulder.

Just look over your shoulder, I'll be there, always...'

Starfire stopped and gently took Beast Boys chin in her hands. "Friend Beast Boy," she started. "Please know that this song I sung for you is true. If you need anyone to talk to please come to me. I am hurt to see you like this."

"Thank you, Starfire. I will remember that," he responded. Starfire pulled away from the hug and got up. She walked out of the room slowly and carefully. She pressed the button to open the door. 'Beast Boy, please, feel better soon,' she thought as her door closed behind her.

The Titans looked at one another in silence. Robin spoke up first, "I hope you feel better soon." He gave a small smile before getting up and returning to his room.

"We all do. We are all here for you," Cyborg spoke and decided to leave as well, but went to work on his car. That left Raven and Beast Boy alone. Beast Boy looked at Raven hesitantly. Raven caught his look and smiled softly. She walked over to him and patted his shoulder.

"If you need me Beast Boy I will be on the roof," she said with a tint of saddness. Beast Boy nodded his head and watched her leave. 'So.....what now?' he thought.

**34343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434**

So how was that? Till next time! Review!

Sincerely Saturn


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, well I should end my story, I guess. I have been sort of putting it off. I'm sorry.

**Titans: Yeah!**

**Saturn: Eeeeks! Sorry!**

**Starlight: hits Saturn over the head**

**Reviews:**

**AnimeKittyCafe: Well, uhhhhh in my fic she does! I was going for a bit of a motherly tone. I think...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I never will, I only own my stories.**

**34343434343434343434343434343434**

Beast Boy looked around the living room for a second and sighed. 'What to do now?' he thought. He has all the titans sypathy and they all cared for him. Sometimes he felt like a family with the titans. Maybe it was because he was adopted? Who knows, he just did. With one last look Beast Boy headed to his room. He quietly closed the door just in case someone was around. For now he needed to be alone.

"Huh?" he said when his eyes spotted a piece of paper on his bed. I never put anything on my bed. The titans and I just faced Terra! Less then two hours ago! He walked over to it and sat down on his bed. He grabbed the paper and looked to see who it was from. The only thing on the envelope was BB in nicely written print. He opened it and took out the card. The cover had a picture of mountains. Maybe Peru? It was absolutely breathe taking! The mountains covered with mist and higher up you could see clouds. But that's not what caught his attention. No way, it was the picture of Terra and himself when they were out on a date that fell out. That was earlier that day! He carefully looked at the picture with sad eyes. How could someone go so quickly? He really loved her. She betrayed him, no she didn't! She was a titan in the end! That's what counts, right? He set the picture down beside him. He eyed the card for what seemed like an eternity till he opened it. His eyes went wide at the site of what it said:

_To Beast Boy,_

_I am sorry for the trouble I caused you!_

_As you know, I don't have control over my powers._

_I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me!_

_Being a titan was the best thing that ever happened to me!_

_As were you..._

_I truly care for you Beast Boy...Garfield Logan._

_I had the best time with you on our date!_

_I have so many wonderful memories now!_

_Please be okay and be able to fight._

_On the back of this card is the coordinates to Slade's hideout._

_If I hurt you in anyway, please forgive me._

_I will find a way to stop Slade._

_Even if I have to make a volcano blow up._

_Now Beast Boy once this task is complete I will try to find a way back to you._

_Be happy Beast Boy, give Raven a chance._

_I think she loves you...I am not really sure._

_But it looks like it._

_Love always and forever,_

_Terra_

As Beast Boy finished reading the letter two tears made it's way down his face. "I love you too, Terra," he mummbled. His eyes watered, his heart ached, the tears would not stop, and his breaths were shallow. Their was a knock at the door and Raven was revealed as she stepped into the room.

"Beast Boy, why are you crying?" Raven asked.

Wordlessly he handed Raven the letter and the picture. She read it over quickly as her eyes widened. 'Terra knew I loved BB? You mean she didn't betray us? I was wrong?' she thought. She stole a glance at him. She took a few steps till she was hugging him tightly. Beast Boy looked at her and asked, "Do you like me?"

"I...uhhhh..." Raven was unsure what to really say.

"That's ok. I guess Terra was wr--"

"No, I...I love you Beast Boy."

Beast Boy's eye widened as he looked at her. "Can you give me some time? In time I will be able to return your feelings."

"We have plently of time," Raven gave a smile as they hugged each other tighter. This is how Beast Boy would get over Terra. This is how Raven will be happier. They hugged till they both fell asleep on Beast Boy's bed. If anyone was outside the building that day you would have saw one person in the shadows when their really were two people. In time their love would be strong and everlasting. Somehow they both knew that. Outside by Beast Boy's window was a blonde hair, blue eyed girl. She gave off a smile and walked up to the sleeping Beast Boy and kissed his cheek. "I will love you forever Beast Boy. I hope you are happy. If your happy, I'm happy. Take care of him Raven." She looked at the girl sleeping next to him before going to her eternal resting place. "Always and forever, Beast Boy."

**3434343434343434343434343434343434343434**

This is probably the best chapter I have ever written. I'm so happy!

**Starlight: It made me cry!**

**Saturn: Me too. Maybe because Terra is my favorite charcter?**

**Star: I wish I was in the chapter...**

**Cyborg+Robin: Same here**

**Saturn: Where are Raven and Beast Boy?**

**Starlight: They are still asleep.**

**Star: How cute!**

**Saturn: Let's leave them alone...Bye!**

**The End**


End file.
